paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Breaking the shyness (rocky and ember's pups)
|-|General info= After a long thinking, Ember and Rocky decided to have kids. After a long wait, eight pups were born. Bio fire-Fire was the first pup to be born. As he grew up he showed a lot of skills and talents. Never got along with ignite or hellfire. His skills made him a pup who had a lot of friends and easily manipulate them. charlotte- Second pup to be born. Her relation with her siblings is regular. She showed to be really concerned about fashion and didn't like to use the same clothes two days in a row. coal-The third one to be born. One of the two black pups to be born in the litter. He always loved music and some sports. Because of an unknown re.ason (won't spoil it) he hates bacon. He always carries his headphones. He had a big wound on his back right leg (not spoiling how yet) which lead him to his fear of blood. All his life he tends to run out of breath, only to later discover he suffers asthma hellfire- The fourth pup to be born. It's one of the only two black colored pup of the group. She showed to have good social skills in a short amount of time. Since her brother ignite has many problems she always tries to help him. When she does so, he only thinks she is bothering him. adam- blaze- ignite- The last pup to be born. Due to a rare event he was born albino. He looks up to gueshwindigkeith as a model. Because of being albino he is bullied by other pups. He owns guesh's jacket from when he was a kid. Like his mother, he has a talent for baking. Because of his attitude gets constantly nagged by his parents. Flood- He was abandonned by his mother because of unknown reasons. After a few days, he was found by Rocky and taken home the same day his pups were born. At first he didn't trust the pups and his new family, but he created a strong bond with them as time passed. appearance fire-Has brown fur following Ember's pattern but has dark grey instead of black. His paws and end of the tail are white. His eyes are brown and has Ember's body shape. charlotte- She has ember's body shape and brown fur. She is blue eyed and has a black tail. Has floppy ears and a darker color around her left eye. She has a white collar that has a orange stone as a tag. Always wear a jacket of a different color. coal-He looks like hellfire, the diference is that the light grey parts are substituted with dark grey. Has a black collar and black paws. Has Rocky's body shape. Has blue eyes and carries a pair of white headphones on his neck. Has a scar on his back right leg. hellfire-Has the same pattern as ember, substituting the brown with black and the black parts with light grey. Her paws are white and her collar is white too. Has Rocky's body shape. Has brown eyes. adam-Adam looks like rocky but he has brown shades instead of a darker tone of gray. His collar is red. blaze-he resembles gueshwindigkeith, with the difference he got a floppy ear like rocky and his muscles are smaller. ignite- He is albino. Because of this his fur is white and has red eyes. Usually wears Gueshwindigkeith's jacket with a hood Ember made for him. When he is inside a building he takes it off. He has straight ears and Ember's body shape. Flood-A white male borzoi with blue eyes, he is three months older than the other seven. He has brown eyes and is really thin. His collar is black and usually wears his Rocky's cap. personality fire-He is a soft pup who is always putting other's first. Although he acts Mean pup who likes to show his skills and being the center of attention. He is clever and tries to get ignite in trouble as much as possible. He tries to get along with girls better than anyone. Doesn't accept hellfire as sibling. All of this to look close in front of others. He has a crush on serenity, she is the only pup who he actually sees his true self. charlotte- She is a cheerful pup who can be really sensitive. Doesn't like when others don't take things seriously. Looks for shelter in friends when she thinks she need it but doesn't like them to worry about her. She is always willing to help those in need. coal- Coal is a pup who loves music. He doesn't mind expressing what he thinks or feels. When he is listening to music he usually ignores others. He hates bacon and some rap songs. He loves some sport exept fighting sports. He has hemophobia. He has a crush on oliwia. hellfire-Takes emotions seriously, but gets angry easily. When she is happy she is really active. tries to get ignite to be more open, but when she tries, he think she is just bothering him. Is really open with strangers and her siblings. Holds a grudge against her brother Fire. Doesn't like to be ignored. She is mysophobic. adam-Adam is a laid back pup who is also lazy. Even though he is lazy, he is also very intelligent and is able to solve many things quickly. He enjoys being at the sea as long as possible and has certain attraction to it. blaze-Blaze has thinks of himself as a superhero, sometimes speaking with a cliche voice used for superheroes. He usually takes stuff seriously, but wont doubt in act childish at times. He is scared of loud noises and spiders (just like rubble). ignite- When you meet him he looks like an antisocial pup who doesn't like to be around people. When you get to know him you discover he is constantly feeling lonely. Acts tough trying to copy his uncle. He constantly hides his soft side. He is scared of ghosts. He has a crush on peppermint, being the only pup who can get close to him. He later meets more pups he can trust. flood- He is a sociable but clumsy pup who usually takes things seriously. He is skeptical about many things and will always do what he thinks its right, even when it isn't. As his father, he is afraid of water. He will usually protect his siblings from anything. He can be very cheerful. (I'm still developing the other pups, so be patient) |-|Stories= Category:Pups Category:Groups Category:Future generation Category:Next Generation Category:Future Generation